


the pain

by heetrashy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heetrashy/pseuds/heetrashy
Summary: heechul and hangeng just met by a little accident and they become can't forgot each other and and being a lover. but theres too much in their relationship.





	the pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is for twitter user @heenimmiss my bitches @heenimalkagaqo and my special unnie @allrisyehyuk who pussing me to put their names in to this fcking story hhh here we go bitch

a gust of warm wind just coming out by heechul's sexy lips, behind him hangeng pushed heechul so softly but became hard when he almost reached his climax. heechul's sigh became rough too in rhythm while hangeng's push harder on there.

hangeng suddenly changed the position, reversed heechul and crushed ranech heechul's lips lustfully.

"chulie-ah," hangeng moaning heechul's name when he reached his climax, as heechul also moaning hangeng's name really loud when he reached his climax as well. their lips re-interlocking with occasional smiles amid on their hot kisses.

heechul's phone ringing really loud when they almost do same shit again, heechul pouting and hangeng with his warmed smile make heechul to lift his phone. heechul forcibly releases the tight bond of his penis on hangeng's body and walk while stomping his feet towards his phone, while hangeng just smiled when he sees heechul like that. heechul sighs roughly when the one who called him is his girlfriend, jiee.

heechul sighed again before he raised his phone, "hey what's wrong?" ask heechul when he picked up the phone from his girlfriend.

"where are you now? " asked jiee out there.

"i have a job out of the city now why? do you miss me?"

jiee sounded squeaky, "overconfident, you with hangeng isn't it? well then, i just wanna know where are you now so um see you next week ok? "

"ok."

 

heechul and hangeng met accidentally at a foodshop that heechul uses to eat alone nor with his girlfriend, jiee. then hangeng came who accidentally sat at the heechul table because of the condition was so crowded at that time. heechul who wasn't in good mood because he was a fight with jiee just let hangeng to sit in front of him. moreover, where is hangeng should has to sit if all the benches have been filled.

there was nothing special that day, they only occasionally talked lightly because hangeng still wasn't fluent in korean considering he came from china. they met again accidentally while in the middle of waiting for a ticket in cinema, hangeng who was broken heart at the time getting sick again when heechul came with jiee. then they exchanged their numbers and from there their love is grew up.

jangeng who is a gay asked heechul to work with him because hangeng knows very well he loves heechul who is very beautiful like a woman, lucky heechul wants to work with him because heechul is currently unemployed because he left his old job, he just doesn't like work there that's why he left. heechul's job requires commuting out of town to complete his work, and of course he leaves with hangeng together. time is running and hangeng admitted to heechul that he is a gay and he can't stand his feelings to him. lucky heechul receive his love because heechul also love hangeng but in silence and also a gay. jiee was only his escape because he wanted to erase this internal ailment. at first he was used to Jiee's presence, but his defense weakened when they met.

their relationship flows like a water, there is no promise nor leave their partners because they know this feeling will not ever after. so they prefer to keep their relationship, because this is still too taboo to be revealed.

and actually they are now in other town to work and do their dating at the same time.

 

 

heechul walked unsteadily towards hangeng and hugged him really tight as he didn't want to let go of the time left. heechul feels guilty to jiee for lying to her feelings, heechul knows he is wrong, heechul really knows jiee's personality who doen't like lies. he gave all her trust to heechul and now he ruined everything. jiee had been lied to several times before with heechul, so jiee didn't expect heechul that much because they were childhood friends. they knew eacth other personality as well.

but heechul being a gay jiee doesn't know about that, heechul is too smart to cover that up.

"it's okay heechul-ah, i'm here, will always accompany you no matter what," hangeng said as if he knew what his lover felt. heechul was like that every time his girlfriend called him.

heechul tilted his head up-- facing towards hangeng, "do i have to be honest with her and return to being friends as usual?"

hangeng smiled, "there are two possibilities that occur, you still will be her friend or one of you stays away," said hangeng while trying to calm heechul by gently tapping on heechul's plain back.

heechul shook his head, "jiee doesn't like your second statement, even she can still be friends with her ex who once slandered her with rude curses."

hangeng smiled while heechul talked like that, "i'm sorry." said heechul, heechul doesn't feeling good for hangeng to talk about jiee at this moment, in their own time. hangeng shook his head, "don't need to worry honey, it's okay." and unconsciously heechul's tears fell right on the chest of the hangeng field.

 

 

meanwhile in the other place there is jiee crying too hard with some reasons, in near her there was her friends joy, lina, and angelic to protect her while her lover lied to her. she been knew between heechul and hangeng, she been knew heechul lying behind her. yes, she knew it.

jiee who at the time accidentally caught heechul was kissing with hangeng in rooftop of heechul's own house. jiee who at that time wanted to give a small suprise because finally she become a designer after she had worked very hard and ended she didn't give a surprise because of she is too shocked. they didn't even interact with each other for 2 days because jiee who was busy to taking care of her work.

and ending up spying on the movements by heechul, she can't say much because jiee doesn't want to damage his relationship with heechul that has been more than 20 years. from enemy to being friends, bestfriends, and being in love to each other. jiee has also knew how good and bad heechul personality is.

"stop it jiee don't cry, your tears are not important for him," lina speaking up, she couldn't bear it since jiee kept crying. angeli nodded while holding jiee's hand, "maybe heechul needs money and he wants to be hangeng's sugar baby."

angeli steatment make everyone laughing, including jiee who always laugh at everything. "i wonder that what if they uses lipstick vibrator?" ask angeli again, make the others laughed again and her head hitted by joy, "don't be like that, we all knew jiee's lipstick vibrator is gone."

jiee laughing, "that vibrator is gone when hyukjae borrow it." said jiee while glancing at hyukjae who was eavesdropping on the conversation in front of him. beside him, there is siwon who is also a childhood friend of jiee and heechul. and hyukjae is lina's boyfriend.

"jiee-ah," siwon called jiee, while jiee is mumbles to be her response because she is still crying, "i wanna give you some hidden facts," said siwon convince jiee who seems interested. "heechul hyung has actually become a gay long before you are become his friends. heechul hyung has chosen you to be his lover now because he is absolutely sure he won't be like that again. and it works until he met hangeng, jiee-ah." siwon spoke not that quick, deliberately so that jiee understood and that was successful making everyone surprised. while jiee is crying even more.

"w-when did you know?" now joy asked, a little curious. siwon sighed, "he spoke to me once if he loved me in middle school, but because i was normal and still dating tiffany at that time so i talked to him don't to be like this and better look for others and he obeyed. then he become tired of his situation and that's when you and heechul hyung have started to be friends."

then it rained as if it also felt sadness in the room, jiee still crying until fall asleep in the warm arms of siwon who approached her because of he feeling sorry. either maybe this is the right time for siwon to tell everything, he already knew heechul like that even before heechul spoke to him. siwon only regards heechul as his beautiful hyung and respects heechul. no more.

 

 

that afternoon heechul came to meet jiee be ready for their first date after two weeks of not meeting. but jiee is still busy taking care of some work that is little overflowing because one client asked for her help to make a half of dozen clothes with same color but different models and it was little complicated. because of now jiee has become a well-known designer who deserves to be taken into account the details of the work which according to most people is satisfying.

"this is the dress of sabrina model until the knee," jiee said to her employees while returning to open her work design. "let's continue later, now eat first, you must be hungry.," heechul said right beside jiee, embracing his lover who was still too busy. now is the time for lunch, so heechul took the initiative to take jiee to eat in the area near his lover's office.

"little bit more, i'm still busy," jiee said to heechul. well jiee is always like that if she works, doing her job until it right because without realizing she is a perfectionist. while playing her brain for the right word because today is the right day for jiee to speak to heechul. "jiee, you and heechul haven't met for nearly two weeks, it's right that heechul already needs you now." said jiwon--siwon's younger sister as she walking to jiee and heechul. jiwon and jiee indeed work together in this business as designer because of they are close also. jiwon also has helped jiee a lot of her work because jiwon enter the world of design first before jiee.

 

 

as usual they talk about a lot of things until they laugh out loud, laugh at a lot of things that are very insignificant but according to them it is really important. and forget about a possibility if their relationship will end today, after building up their relationship long enough. they finally fell silent after eating their food, tired and full of laughing a lot from before ate to finished their eat, making jiee remember one thing, he had to discuss this with heechul. so, jiee ventured to talk about it. even she is scare right now.

"heechul," jiee called in the end, while heechul is muttered to be his response because he was with his phone playing a games. "put your phone first, i want to talk." heechul put his phone down because he knew that every word of jiee is absolute, heechul also too lazy if he would end up with a fight. "It seems serious, what's wrong?" heechul asked when he realized that jiee's expression was serious and looked up. he did not has an idea what would happen next.

"i wanna talk about something that is very important and i will go to on my point, it is okay?" asked jiee lowering her voice, heechul nodded in understanding. "i saw you kissing with hangeng that night, when i wanted to gave you a little suprise to celebrate that finally i can be a designer, and you destroyed it easily that night." jiee bit her lip, while heechul froze on his place. heechul remembers that day, the day heechul raised his salary and heechul was very happy until he kisses hangeng. also, that day was exactly 2 months heechul had a relationship with hangeng and it happened a year ago.

"a-and then?" that's all heechul can say from his mouth, jiee smiles, "i began to examine your every move, and i'm so stupid, i love you more and more and i just let it happen. just flowing until i'm tired, i'm tired of crying all day when i caught you kissing with hangeng, i even heard you moaning. i heard everything heechul-ah, i heard everything." jiee is silence for a while, "i also heard one fact that i didn't know so far that you are gay," jiee is took her breath, "it's been 5 years heechul-ah," jiee sobbed, she couldn't hold her burden anymore and crying like a river. heechul pulled her chair towards jiee, hug her.

"i thought we were end up together, it's been 5 years heechul-ah even before we have been friends, i thought i know all about you, i thought you and me end up together..." jiee pulls herself out of heechul's arms, then hits heechul's arm softly. "it's been 5 yearss,,hikss"

heechul pulled jiee into his arms again, rubbed jiee's back slowly "mianhae mianhae, mianhae jiee-ah, mianhae." that's the only word heechul can says, heechul thought that he and hangeng can easy to covered it up so far. but he is wrong. jiee pulls herself from the warm hug of heechul that she misses and then removes her own tears, "now you can choose, me or hangeng? i'm tired to crying because of you all day."

heechul swallowed his saliva, then after a few moments of silence heechul ventured to pull jiee, pulling her in their warm kisses. without heechul answer it jiee already knew the answer. hangeng, heechul prefers hangeng more than jiee. jiee doesn't fight for this, she enjoys their farewell kisses and subconsciously sheds tears together. heechul takes off their kisses after their oxygen supply runs out, then gives a star kiss that jiee really like. starting from jiee's eyes, forehead, cheeks, nose and finally jiee's lips.

luckily the cafe is empty of visitors. except to jiwon who accidentally saw the scene when she entered and opted out in a funny way.

 

 

that day heechul woke up first, awakened by the sound of heavy rain coloring the morning. heechul walked to the bed to wake someone he loved in the past few years. "hey hani wake up, it's 10 o'clock we have to check your womb again." hani moaned, feeling disturbed when heechul bothered her, "i'll wake up later i'm still tired."

yes, heechul returned as he should be with someone. heechul realized after a few months after jiee left, longing for jiee who had accompanied him for the past few years. realize that his life is wrong. then came hani, bringing new happiness to heechul and leaving hangeng. hangeng left korea. whatever, heechul didn't care about hangeng anymore because it turned out that hangeng was playing behind him and that was enough to make heechul sick many times and finally fell in love with hani which made heechul very lucky, accepting heechul as it is. they live happily, including jiee who now is married. with siwon.

jiee and heechul are still good friends, though it takes up to three weeks for jiee to recover by not meeting heechul at first. jiee also doesn't understand why can she and her other good friend who is already well-versed in the good and bad personality of siwon. the difference is that jiee has memorized the true personality of siwon, nothing is hidden like heechul.

that is a life, full of puzzles and suprised that are hard to explain and sometimes difficult to digest THE END.


End file.
